


Zim's Fantasy

by jbernady8



Series: Zim's Fantasy [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Scat, Vore, full tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8
Summary: This was a commission I made for MichaelGrey on FA.  Enjoy!





	Zim's Fantasy

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction. This story contains the following fetishes: Rape, Bondage, Vore, Full Tour, Scat. The characters in this story are of legal age, any term that describes youth is intended to show they are slightly older than legal age.

Zim's Fantasy  
By: jbernady8

It was a day like any other on the planet Earth. Zim went about his normal daily routine, except today his hormones started affecting him. Normally, he was able to keep them under control, hidden from those around him. He hasn't been intimate since he received his assignment. Secretly, he's been admiring Gaz, but wasn't sure if she would be willing to have a relationship with him.

Zim started cooking up a plan to sleep with Gaz, but knew her brother would get in the way. He started observing Dib, waiting for the right moment to strike. His plan was quite simple, kidnap Dib and keep him in a secret place with no escape and where no one would find him until his deed was done. He let out an evil laugh in his lair, "Dib...you foiled my plans enough. This is one plan that even you cannot foil. Soon, your sister will be mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

It was twilight out by now and Zim knew he had to put his plan into action. He knew Dib would manage to find him no matter where he was, he just had to be in the right place when Dib found him. Zim managed to sneak out to the most secluded place he could find and waited. It didn't take long for Dib to reveal himself. "I don't know why you are here, Zim, but I am sure it has something to do with your alien friends." "You're wrong as usual, Dib. I am here to make sure YOU don't interfere with my plans for your sister." "What are you planning to do with my sister?" "Since you'll be out of the way, I'll explain. Lately, my hormone levels have been rising and I'm attracted to Gaz. Since she won't want to have a relationship with me, I have no choice but to force it." "Eww, you're sick Zim."

Zim pulled out a tranquilizer and shot it at Dib. He tried to dodge it, but wasn't quick enough and was hit. "What was tha..." Dib couldn't finish his sentence before he was out cold. Zim laughed, "A special tranquilizer, it should keep you knocked out long enough for me to carry out my plan." He wasted no time in tying up Dib tightly so that he couldn't move. Then, he placed a gag in Dib's mouth and blindfolded him before carrying him off.

Zim carried Dib back to his house and placed him in the attic, next to his ship. Before Zim could leave, Dib started waking up and tried screaming and squirming. "Fight all you want, Dib. Those ropes are tied in a way that they'll never come loose and since you are gagged, no one can hear your screams, and since you are blindfolded, you have no idea where you are. Just relax and I'll release you soon enough. I just need to be with your sister first." Zim walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Now that Dib is out of the picture, time to get Gaz." Zim said laughing evilly. It was now dark out and he went to Gaz's house. Not really sure where she was inside, he decided to look into each window to try and find her. After looking in several windows, he found her in what looked like her bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully, not realizing what was about to happen. "Yeah, this is going to be so easy." Zim said to himself as he quietly opened the window. He snuck inside and pulled out a syringe with a strange liquid inside. "This sedative should make sure she stays sleeping until the right time." He slowly approached Gaz and stuck her with the syringe and pushed the plunger. She stirred, feeling the needle penetrate her skin, but quickly settled as the sedative went to work.

Once Zim was sure Gaz was sufficiently knocked out, he tied her up and carried her back to his house. When he arrived, he carried her to a bedroom he prepared just for this occasion. There was a fairly large bed with shackles at each corner. Not sure how much longer the sedative was going to last, he quickly put her on the bed, untied her, and shackled her to the bed. In order to keep from prying eyes, he blocked out all the windows and turned the bedroom light on. He then laid on the bed, waiting for her to wake up.

After a couple of hours, she started to stir. Zim noticed this and straddled her body. Gaz opened her eyes and struggled against the shackles saying, "ZIM! What is going on?" "There is no easy way to put this, so I'll be blunt. I'm horny and I find you very attractive." "What the hell, Zim. I will never let you do that to me. The moment I get out of here, I'm going to rip you limb from limb." "Oh, but you have no choice. I will have my way with you and my species does something very special when we do something like this." Hearing this made Gaz nervous, Zim noticed this and continued, "When we do this kind of deed, we like to keep a memento. I won't tell you what it is as I don't want you to worry. Now, down to business."

Without wasting time, Zim laid on top of Gaz and tried to kiss her. Gaz kept her mouth shut tight and moved her head side to side trying to keep Zim from kissing her. Zim took her head in his hands and planted his lips right onto hers. Still trying to fight him, she still had her mouth tightly shut, but Zim moved his hands to forced it open. Once it started to open he shoved his cylindrical tongue inside making her scream into his mouth, which only made him moan. 

While he kissed her, he undressed himself. Once he was fully naked, he pressed his body against hers and pressed his tongue further into her mouth making her gag. After an hour, he broke the kiss, "Hmm, your mouth tastes better than I imagined." "That was gross, Zim." He laughed and grabbed a pair of scissors from the nightstand. "What are you doing now?" "I can't do this with your clothes on." He took the scissors and started cutting her clothes off. She screamed and begged him to stop, but it didn't deter him. Once he finished cutting the last of her clothes off, he stood on the bed beside her, admiring her naked body. "You look so sexy, for a human. I can't wait to do this."

She looked up at him and was grossed out. "Oh god, Zim. You look so gross, especially your alien penis." His cock was shaped like an elongated cone with a sharp point at the tip and gradually becoming wider to 2 inches in diameter at the base, it was 6 inches long. Zim straddled her again and started kissing her neck, moving slowly down to her breasts and caressed them, using his tongue to play with her nipples. She couldn't help but moan at her treatment. 

While he was busy with her breasts, she felt his cock rub against her body. Even though she was grossed out by the feeling of his cock, she couldn't help but keep moaning. He reached down and started fingering her, making her moan even louder. He noticed his hand was getting wet and stopped his treatment on her breasts to look at it. "Ohh, looks like you're enjoying yourself Gaz. If you want this to be more pleasurable, I can unshackle you. But only if you agree not to try anything." "Zim, if this isn't the best you got already, go ahead. I'm curious how much better this could be." 

He unshackled her arms and legs and she sat up. Getting down between her legs, he put his mouth on her vagina and started eating her out. His cylindrical tongue was agile as a whip and moved wildly inside her causing her to moan even louder. "Ohh, that tongue of yours, so slender and wild. I've never felt anything like it." After 10 minutes, he tried to stop eating her out, but she put her hands on his head and kept him from stopping. "No you don't, Zim. You're going to keep eating me out until I've had enough." Doing as she wanted, he kept eating her out, drinking her juices that she was squirting out. Another 20 minutes later, she released his head and he got up. "Gaz, your juices are delicious. I could drink them forever." 

Zim laid down and Gaz started to grow curious. She went down between his legs and started sucking his cock, causing him to moan. His cock tasted and felt weird, but it was a good weird and she sucked his cock like a porn star. "Ohh Gaz, I never knew you were talented like this." Every second that passed, Zim moaned louder and louder. After 30 minutes, Zim moaned louder than before as his orgasm hit shooting cum into Gaz's mouth. Gaz tried swallowing as much as she could, but some leaked out. A few minutes later, Zim's orgasm stopped and Gaz pulled her mouth off his cock.

Gaz got on all fours and looked back at Zim, "So, you want to fuck me?" "Oh god yes." He got up, his cock still hard, and mounted her. "Are you ready for this, Gaz?" "Of course, give me all you got." Immediately after hearing that, Zim shoved his cock into Gaz's vagina as hard and fast as he could, causing both of them to moan loudly. As soon as the cock was all the way in, he started fucking her hard and fast. Every passing second, they were moaning louder and louder. "Gaz, your vagina feels so good on my cock." "You cock feels so good inside me, Zim."

After a few minutes, Zim leaned down and started kissing her back and the back of her neck, causing her to moan even louder. She let him continue kissing her for another 10 minutes before she turned her head and kissed him passionately. They explored each other's mouth, wrestling their tongues, and moaning. Zim continued fucking Gaz while they kissed, making the experience more pleasurable for both of them.

Suddenly, Gaz let out a very loud moan into the kiss as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, causing her to spasm uncontrollably. Her orgasm caused her vagina to squeeze Zim's cock over and over again. The pleasure of having his cock massaged was too much and he too moaned very loudly into the kiss as his orgasm hit him hard, his body spasming as he shoots load after load into Gaz. After a few minutes, Zim shot so much cum into Gaz, it started leaking out, making her cringe a bit. Their orgasms lasted 10 more minutes before they stopped and the two broke the kiss.

Zim pulled his cock out and shoved it into Gaz's ass causing her to scream in pain, not having done anal before. "Aahh, Zim, not that hole...please." "But this one is so much tighter and feels better than the other one." Right after saying that, Zim started fucking her ass as hard and fast as he could. Slowly her screams of pain turned into moans of pleasure as she adjusted to Zim's cock in her ass. He moved one hand to massage her breasts and play with her nipples, while the other hand moved to masturbate her. This new treatment caused her to moan louder than before.

Their moans were so loud, Dib could hear them in the attic and he started to panic, thinking the worst was happening. He started squirming, trying to escape, but the ropes were too tight. Not only could he not move much, but they did not loosen one bit. He had no choice but to listen to their moans and imagine what might be happening.

Back in the bedroom, Zim was still fucking Gaz, his mid-section was a blur. Their moans getting louder and louder every second. After 30 minutes, Gaz moaned even louder as she orgasmed again, causing her anal muscles to contract around Zim's cock, massaging it as he fucked her. The sudden sensation was too much for Zim and soon sent him into another orgasm as well. Gaz could feel his cock pulsate and shoot load after load into her ass, making her feel even more pleasure.

After 20 minutes, their orgasms stopped and Zim pulled his cock out. Gaz turned around, looking at his cock, "Looks like it got a bit dirty, let me clean it off for you." She took the cock into her mouth and started sucking on it, causing Zim to moan. After a few minutes, she took her mouth off his cock. "Gaz, why don't you continue?" "I don't want you to cum in my mouth again...yet." She then laid on her back, motioning him to come closer.

Zim approached in between her legs, kissing her as he shoved his cock into her vagina again, both of them moaning as he did. He started fucking her as hard and fast as he could, his mid-section a blur again. As he was fucking her, they were moaning louder and louder into each other's mouth, still exploring with and wrestling their tongues. Gaz got an idea and let Zim move his tongue into her throat. As it entered, she started swallowing, pulling it deeper. The new sensation making both of them moan even louder. 

She reached down, using one hand to play with his balls, while the other hand rubbed over his ass hole. Zim's eyes opened wide, the feeling of someone rubbing his ass hole was new and surprised him. He tried to break the kiss to protest, but she wouldn't let him, still swallowing his tongue. Suddenly, she inserted a finger into his ass hole, pushing it in and out rapidly. Not having been fingered before, he let out a scream in pain into the kiss. Slowly, the screams turned to moans of pleasure as he got accustomed to being fingered.

Once he stopped screaming, she inserted another finger and continued the treatment. She kept inserting more fingers after he became accustomed to the ones already being inserted until she had her entire fist inside him. The treatment becoming more and more pleasurable for both of them. After an hour, the pleasure was too much for Zim and he let out a deafening moan into her as he came into her vagina for a second time. The contractions in his ass squeezing her fist, causing her an immense amount of pleasure and she moaned just as loud into his mouth as she orgasmed as well.

After 20 minutes, their orgasms faded and they broke their kiss. She removed her fist from his ass and stopped her treatment on his balls while he pulled his cock out. "Gaz, that was amazing. You like having my alien cum inside you, don't you?" "Yes, Zim, it feels better than human cum."

He lifted her legs up and shoved his cock into her ass, causing both of them to moan loudly. After his cock was all the way in, he dropped her legs and started masturbating her, making her moan louder. He started fucking her hard and fast, both of them moaning louder. Zim bent down and started kissing her breasts, using his tongue to play with her nipples, which caused her to moan louder. The pleasure was too much for her and she quickly reached another orgasm, her body spasming more than before. Zim was doing everything he could to keep from cumming, not wanting to orgasm again just yet. He still kept up his treatment during her orgasm, making it even more pleasurable for her.

After her orgasm subsided, he stepped up his treatment, masturbating her, working her breasts, and fucking her even harder. She kept moaning louder and louder, "Zim...the pleasure...it's too much...please stop." Hearing this made Zim happy on the inside, increasing his efforts. Soon she orgasmed again, moaning louder than before. Zim still didn't let up on his treatment and was barely able to keep from orgasming this time. "Zim...stop this...I don't know...how much more...I can take." This made Zim even happier and doubled his efforts.

Zim kept up his treatment, making her orgasm over and over again. After her 20th orgasm, Zim finally let his own orgasm take over, moaning louder than Gaz as he came harder than he has before. His cock pulsing wildly and shooting large loads of cum into her ass. The pleasure in her ass being too much and sent her into another orgasm. Soon, the cum started spraying powerfully out of her ass, coating the bed in his cum. His orgasm lasted an hour before it started to subside. Once it was over, he pulled out of her, both of them panting hard.

"No time to rest, Gaz, time to clean it off again." He straddled her and placed his cock in front of her mouth. Exhausted as she was from her treatment, she slowly opened her mouth and put it on the cock. She started sucking it slowly, but Zim wanted more. "Come on, Gaz, you can do better than that." He grabbed her head with one hand and started humping her mouth, reaching back to masturbate her again with the other hand. She tried to protest, but was too weak and she just let Zim have his way and started moaning around his cock using her tongue to lick it while he humped her mouth.

The moaning was too much for him and he orgasmed shooting load after load into her mouth. She swallowed all she could in between moans. Once his orgasm stopped he still humped her mouth and masturbated her. She was starting to wonder if he was ever going to be satisfied. Their moans were getting louder and louder and the vibrations her moans caused the vibrations on his cock to get stronger and stronger. Every time she orgasmed, her moans got louder, sending him into more orgasms.

After they both had their 30th orgasm, he pulled his cock out of her mouth and laid down beside her, both of them exhausted. "That was the best sex ever, Gaz." "I never knew someone could orgasm so much and keep going, Zim." "Gaz, I wish I didn't have to do this next part. I would love to keep you and have sex like this forever." Gaz looked at him nervously, trying to figure out what he was about to do.

Zim jumped off the bed and grabbed the rope he used earlier on Gaz. He went back to her, put her hands at her sides, and tied her up. "What are you doing, Zim?" "I need you still for this next part. What I am going to do will make you panic and it's easier if you are not flailing your arms around. Just know that sex with you was the best I've ever had and deeply regret what I am about to do." 

He moved up to her head and kissed her very passionately. Knowing this was going to be the last time he would ever kiss her, he wrapped his arms around her putting his hands on the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth more than before. He explored every crevice, tooth, under her tongue, and the inside of her cheeks. She knew something was up and reciprocated his actions causing both of them to moan into the kiss. They made out like this for another hour before Zim broke the kiss.

"I will miss you immensely, Gaz." He grabbed her and opened his mouth as wide as he could. As he moved to engulf her head in his mouth, she started to panic and scream at him, but he ignored her. As her head was fully inside his mouth, her screams became muffled. When she entered his throat, he tilted his head and her body up and started swallowing. Slowly, she started to sink down his throat, creating a large bulge. Each gulp made her go down another inch. After 10 minutes, her feet finally disappeared into his mouth as her head reached his stomach, which started bulging. Once her entire body was in his stomach, he looked obese.

As a way to torture Dib, he made his way to the attic. Upon entering he waddled up to Dib and removed his blindfold and gag. "Zim, what did you do my sister? I heard her screaming." Zim didn't respond, he just pointed to his stomach. Dib looked at his stomach and was horrified. It wasn't just bulging, but it looked like whatever was in there was struggling, trying to get out. Starting to cry, Dib said, "Did you eat Gaz?" "Yes, after I had the most incredible sex ever with her."

Dib became angry, "I'm going to kill you, Zim! You not only deflowered my sister, but you ate her as well?" "Wow, you're slow. As for killing me, I don't think you'll ever have that opportunity." "Why do you say that? Are you planning on keeping me tied up here forever?" "I have "Special" plans in mind for you." As Zim said that, he started stroking Dib's hair, "You'll see your sister again, she'll just look different. My species cannot fully digest humans. She'll be able to be recognized when she comes out, but won't be alive."

After an hour, the struggle in his stomach calmed. "It looks like your sister is now dead. She won't pass all the way through my digestive system for a while, so I suggest you get some sleep." Zim waddled out of the attic and returned to the bedroom he used to have sex with Gaz. He climbed on the bed and laid on his back, rubbing his stomach. "I miss you already, Gaz. When you come back out, I'm going to preserve you forever." Closing his eyes, Zim fell asleep.

He slept for eight hours before he woke up, feeling and urgent need to take a shit. He quickly waddled up to the attic, so Dib could watch. Upon entering, Dib started screaming at him, threatening to kill him still. "I am here so you could watch as your sister comes back out of my body." He turned so his back was facing Dib. Bending over a bit, he started letting out loud, painful grunts as he tried to push her out. After a few minutes, shit started coming out, shaped like Gaz's head. Seeing this made Dib feel grossed out and want to vomit. After the head came out, the rest of her body came out rather easily. Even though it was shaped like Gaz, it was still shit, and Dib was grossed out by the sight and horrible smell.

After she was all the way out, Zim carefully maneuvered her so she appeared to be standing upright. Zim reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device. Pressing a button, a force field appeared around Gaz. "That is a stasis field, she will remain as she is now, forever." "Zim, you horrible, evil creature. Why would you do this to my sister?" Dib said, starting to cry. "My hormone levels reached a critical level. I needed someone to fuck and I chose your sister. What happened afterwards is something my species does, like a tradition, but only if we do not want children." "That is sick!" Dib was now crying like a baby. "That is a very human observation." 

After saying that, Zim let out an evil smile and started rubbing his hands together. "Unfortunately, my hormone levels are still quite high. After what I did with Gaz, I could've sworn it would be enough to quell my desire. Now, I need to pick my next victim." "Please, not me, don't do to me what you did to my sister." Zim laughed and responded, "I wouldn't worry too much about that. If I do choose you, you wouldn't be able to resist me. Your sister resisted for a while, but once we got going, she got really into it. All of those sounds you heard earlier were moans of pleasure. She couldn't get enough of my cock and tongue. She even went so far as to put her fist in my ass and pump it in and out. She was the best lover I've ever had, which made eating her alive so difficult for me. Now, I must return to the lower levels and plan my next move. I have to decide who is going to be next." Dib didn't respond, he just stayed there staring at Gaz's figure, crying.

The end? Or just the beginning...


End file.
